My Code Lyoko Adventure
by Moon'sHope
Summary: After being unable about how to prepare the Yugioh Gang to be in my world, I wish to go to the Code Lyoko world for some help, but my brother grabs on to me at the last minute and comes with me, and when XANA attacks, how will we all stop them?


**My Code Lyoko Adventure**

**Sequel to My Yugioh Adventure**

**By: MoonsHope **

**A/N **Hiya! I have decided to create a follow-up story to "My Yugioh Adventure", so I hope you like it! LETS BEGIN. Oh, by the way, every time you see a number with parentheses around it that is for a note I will put at the end incase you didn't already now that.

'Man I cant believe I meet Yami and Seto and everyone else too! That was like my dream come true! Too bad they couldn't stay though, it would have been great hanging out with them and going to school and I could even get them to join the band me, Jojo, and Kennedi have, (1) but there was no way they could stay, they would have had to have gone back for their stuff, not to mention I cant just drag them into my house and school without anything or papers like birth records and stuff on them! That is where the problem is, I don't know how to GET papers like that on them, and until I do know how they will just have to continue being in their world. I need to think!' I kept thinking about this for the next half hour, and then I glanced at the clock.

'Its 6:00, I guess a little Code Lyoko wouldn't hurt.' I thought grabbing for the remote and changing the channel to Cartoon Network. It was the episode where Jeremie found out he could materialize Aileta and he wants to right away but the others think otherwise because of needed preparations. Then it hit me! Why cant I just go to the world of Code Lyoko and ask them to do what they did for Aileta to Yami and them! I jumped of the couch and went for my special box where I stored the magical wishing necklace.

"I wish I could go to the world of the show "Code Lyoko!" I yelled, forgetting that Justin would hear me, and he did. As the pink light began to fill my room Justin walked in, being the good brother he is and seeing me disintegrates in a big form of pink light he ran over and grabbed my arm, and he started disappearing with me. We both landed in the school grounds of Kadic Academy.

"Julia what were you doing and where are we!" yelled Justin as loud as he could; I covered his mouth noticing all the stares we received and dragged him somewhere else.

"We are in the world of Code Lyoko, let me explain." I said maintaining my cool as best I could. I began to explain and when I was finished he spoke.

"Ok I have two questions. 1. Why couldn't you have wished them into our world and 2? Why didn't you just wish for the paper work to be done with the necklace?" he said inquisitively.

"Well 1. If XANA attacked in their world while they where gone there world would be left hopeless and number 2. I, umm, hmm, I don't seem to know myself." I finished the last one with my own little anime sweat drop.

"Well since we are here we might as well go ahead and do it this way then." He said, starting to head toward the direction of the factory.

"Umm Justin why are you going that way, they are probably in class right now" I said.

"Well we cant just go into their class now can we? If they aren't at the factory now they will be later." Said my brother in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, right, dang I am having a bad day in the common sense department!" I yelled at myself. Justin laughed. I glared at him for laughing.

"Well come on let's get moving!" I yelled at him starting in a small jog.

In a few minutes Justin and me were at the factory, it didn't take us long to navigate through the place seeing how we saw the show often, so after a little longer we were at the room with the super computer. We decided to sit down and wait until they got there.

After about a half hour of waiting we heard the elevator pulling in at a stop not far from where we were, the doors opened and out came Odd, Jeremie, Aileta, Ulrich, and Yumi, they where talking about the anti-virus ideas for Aileta when all of a sudden Yumi noticed us.

"Hey you two, hiding over there, come out of there! Who are you guys?" Yelled Yumi loudly.

"Hey Jeremie do you think XANA sent them" Ulrich whispered into Jeremie's ear just loud enough for us to hear, I jumped up.

"We are not sent by XANA! Can you please let us explain before you start all this whispering please?" I yelled. They all looked dumbstruck.

"How do you even know who XANA is huh? If you want us to trust you better start explaining!" said Odd ready to fight if I didn't start explaining.

"Ok, Ok, calm down, this is what happened." I said, as I explained, they kept glaring at me as I was a moron and when I was done Jeremie stood up.

"How are we supposed to believe that? Your story makes about as much sense as a badly written fan fiction!" He Yelled.

"Geez why don't you people ever believe me! I was able to get over it the first time but now its annoying, look, your name is Jeremie you are the only one who can operate the Super Computer, you fight against an evil computer program called XANA and you are currently trying to find a cure to a virus XANA gave that girl with pink hair, Aileta, so you can free her from XANA and shut down the virtual world XANA lives in called "Lyoko" I said, 'Dang I am sick of having to prove things to people, at least it will get this all done.' I thought lamely.

"Well how do we know you just haven't been spying on us for a long time?" Jeremie said persistently.

"Well if I was spying on you for so long do you think Yumi would have seen me sooner." I said smartly.

Jeremie sat down defeated. Then Odd stood up.

"Well once Jeremie's pride mends I think he will be glad to try and do for your friends what he did for Aileta!" he said happily.

"Yeah I guess." Jeremie said still sort of defeated.

"Oh come on Jeremie usually Ulrich's the only one who sulks." Odd persisted in his teasing.

"Well you better get back to class, you usually skip to come here." Justin said obviously bored.

"Ok, we will come back after class and begin! Incase of an emergency, however, take my cell phone, call everyone, I'll get the message from them." Said Jeremie finally cheering up.

"Ok! Thanks for all your help!" I said happily.

"No problem! See you in a couple hours!" said Odd ready to leave.

"Hours! What are we supposed to do until then?" Justin exclaimed.

"I dunno, you'll think of something I bet, bye!" shouted Yumi getting the others out the door.

"Crud." He said dryly, "So what do you want to do?" Justin asked me.

"I'm good just sitting here thanks." I said unhelpfully. He glared.

"Whatever." He said angrily.

About an hour past and Justin had fallen asleep when out of nowhere the super computer was going bananas and Justin woke up in a panic.

"AHH! What's that?" he said frantically.

"I think XANA is attacking!" I said full of worry.

"Well no Der!" he said in his " I am grumpy in the morning" voice.

"Just shut up while I call the others!" I yelled at him whole dialing Odd's number off speed dial.

"Hello?" Odd answered in a whisper.

"Odd, its me Julia, I think XANA is about to attack, get Jeremie and Ulrich down here, this phone doesn't have Yumi's number and there is no time for you to give it to me so send someone after her! Bye!" I said in a hurry and hung up.

"What are we supposed to do until they get here?" He yelled at me.

"Try to figure out what XANA is going to do I guess." I said worriedly but still kind of dryly.

A couple minutes later Jeremie, Aileta and Odd came into the room and Jeremie got on to the super computer and began to work on something.

"Umm, hello? Forgetting us here? You haven't said a word, what are we supposed to do?' I said in an effort to get to help.

"Oh sorry, it's become second nature how we do this, I have enough space to create a form and virtualize one of you, who should go?' he asked in a hurry.

"Justin, I'll keep myself ready to help in case XANA attacks the school or something, hey where is Yumi and Ulrich?" I said and asked.

"Ulrich's getting Yumi, strange they should have been here by now though." Said Jeremie beginning to worry.

"I hope they are alright." I said beginning to worry myself. All of a sudden Yumi came in, burnt and coughing.

"Yumi! Are you alright!" yelled Odd going to help her.

"I'm fine, its Ulrich, XANA has somehow put the school on fire, he said that I should go on and he would try to help people, I wanted to stay but he insisted!" she said coughing between every three or four words.

"What are we to do!" yelled Jeremie, "Yumi is in no condition to fight, all we have is Odd and Justin is way inexperienced!"

"Go ahead and virtualize Odd, Aileta, and Justin, don't count Justin out yet, he's pretty good at video games so he might have a chance, as for me, I'll go and help Ulrich." I said trying to help.

"Fine, but hurry, Ulrich is tough but he probably wont last long." He said.

"KayKay!" I said ready to go.

I ran as fast as I could to Kadic Academy, in a few minutes I saw it, it was completely different from before; it was very damaged and covered in flames. I broke the door down and ran inside, the place was filled with smoke, I coughed and looked around, no one was in here as far as I could tell, 'Ulrich must have gotten all of them out.' I thought. I finally saw Ulrich; he was on the ground coughing, I ran to help him.

"Ulrich! Ulrich! Are you alright?" I yelled as loud as I could without getting a lot of smoke in me.

"Yes, I'm fine, did I get everyone out?" he said, taking a while because of all the coughing.

"Yes you did, but you have breathed in to much smoke, I got to get you out of here!" I said flinging over my shoulder (2). As I ran to the door, a large piece of debris fell in front of me, I was trapped, and I let out a loud scream even though I know no one could hear me. The flames surrounded me dangerously and I felt the need to scream again, as I did scream, with Ulrich's near unconscious form on my shoulder, little did I know that far away, someone heard my cry. Out of nowhere a beautiful white figure appeared and blocked the flames gently from my body. I looked at the form curiously, nearly faint myself from the smoke, as the figure turned around, I looked upon its face. It was Yami."

"Yami," I said about to faint from shear joy and the smoke, he smiled at me and I as I fainted, all the way in Lyoko, while Odd and a black ninja form of my brother battled blocks, Aileta entered the code, "LYOKO." Jeremie launched a return to the past, and once again it was just a couple hours earlier, a little after the time I had just arrived.

"Hey, we are back, everything worked out!" I screamed happily!

"Yep, you and Ulrich were nearly goners though." Said Justin sort of laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You both did awesomely!" said Jeremie proudly; "We will be working on those papers as soon as possible! The hardest thing should be tapping into your universe's computers." He said happily.

"Yeah, keep in touch, we will call if there is any updates, you can keep Jeremie's phone, it should be fit to receive messages from our world by all the experimenting Jeremie does to it!" said Ulrich slightly teasingly.

"KayKay! Bye!" I said running off with Justin.

"Ok Julia, lets wish ourselves back over there!" Justin said happily.

"KayKay, you go on ahead, I think I'll enjoy the scenery." I said softly.

"Ok." He said running of to the location he chose.

As he ran off, I looked into the sky with a slightly solemn look on my face, memories of what happened in the school come flooding back, 'Yami,' I begin to think, 'Thank you, Thank you for everything, I cant wait until we can be side by side once more, you, me, and all of our friends.

THE END

A/N So what do you think? Did the Sequel go off good? Thanks for reading!

Reading Notes:

Jojo and Kennedi are bestest buddies to me in the real world; they will have a way bigger role in the next sequel of my series.

I am not this strong in real life KayKay; I just had to add a little Mary Sue strength to make the story a bit easier to follow.


End file.
